To be rich
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: Akaya wants to get rich someday... but for some weird reasons...


Woohoo just random stuff about why Kirihara wants to be rich someday

Oh my gawd, by the time I'm writing this along with my other fics I'm beginning to lose my sanity, No internet men

*sigh*

WHY MUST WE HAVE NO INTERNET? –at the moment-

* * *

><p>"I've decided." The second year spoke out of the blue while waiting for Jackal, Marui, and Yagyuu to finish changing to their tennis uniforms<p>

"Decide what?" Jackal asked raising a brow

"I'm gonna study hard"

Marui almost bursted out a laugh "pfft! You're gonna whut?"

"Study hard" He repeated full of determination

"Congratulations on the sudden change of heart Kirihara-kun" Yagyuu said clearly pleased

Kirihara just nodded still focused on his goal

"meh… perhaps the world is about to end" Marui commented

"Don't say that, Akaya could succeed you know" Jackal said

"heh whatever, by the way, why exactly do you want that?"

"Because I want to be rich"

"Now that's a goal!" Marui clapped

Kirihara nodded again "cos I'm gonna bail Niou-senpai out of jail"

"NIOU'S IN JAIL?" the trio asked simultaneously

"Not yet" their kouhai plainly replied… not yet huh

The three sighed in relief

"And I'm gonna help pay for Marui-senpai's hospital bills."

"Hey! I'm not sick!" The red head blurted out

"Not yet"

"ahh"

Jackal and Yagyuu chuckled

"Shut up!"

The four of them went out to the courts and separated their ways to whatever they want to do.

Jackal went to Yukimura who was observing with Yanagi,

"Hey Yukimura, guess what Akaya wants to do"

Yukimura smiled "What?"

"He wants to study hard and get rich" Jackal laughed lightly

"Hmm… that seems a bit odd, why does he want to get rich?" Yanagi is obviously intrigued, but really, why wouldn't anyone want to be rich?

"Because he wants to help pay for Marui's hospital bills" Jackal said smiling

"Marui's sick?" Their captain worriedly asked

Jackal shook his head "Not yet"

"oh."

"And he wants to bail Niou out of jail." He said still with that smile

"Niou's in jail?" Yukimura and Yanagi said in unison they were partly shocked

"Not yet." Marui said as he happened to pass by

"Aahh..." The two were relieved

"Come to think of it, where is Niou?" Yukimura asked, come to think of it, no one saw him yet

"Detention." Clearly Yanagi knows everything

"Oh."

"Well I'm gonna go practice," Jackal left

"hmm… Akaya's ambitions are…would you call it noble?" Yanagi asked the blue haired

Yukimura chuckled "Well they are for helping out his friends whenever they will lose their way."

"Perhaps… still weird in a sense."

Yukimura sweatdropped and nodded

Jackal was having a rally with Yagyuu with Marui being the umpire for Yagyuu and Jackal's little match,

"**NIOU'S IN JAIL !**" they heard Sanada yell about 10 meters away, with Akaya standing in front of him.

"Not yet!" the three (Jackal, Marui, Yagyuu) responded at the same time, instinct would call it? Then they went back with the match

Yukimura and Yanagi saw Sanada sighing in relief, and then Kirihara said something again…

"**MARUI'S IN THE HOSPITAL!**" There goes their fukubuchou again

"Nope, not yet chief, I'm all good." Marui said lazily as he slouched at the umpires chair waving his hand

…With Sanada and Kirihara…

"Don't predict such things Akaya" Sanada said as he flicked the junior's forehead

"Why not? It's not far from reality."

The taller one just face palmed

"Oi people, why am I hearing my lovely name all over the courts?"

There he is, Niou Masaharu the trickster, he asked very curiously while in the middle with his arms spread out wide

"Because Akaya wants to bail you out of jail" Yanagi answered

Niou's eyes widened "I'm in jail?"

"NOT YET!" everyone knowing about the situation yelled, except Kirihara, Niou came over to the said boy

"Hey, brat, the hell?"

"I'm gonna study hard so that I could get rich and bail you out of jail…"

"_Someday_" Sanada added whispering to him

"Someday." Akaya repeated

"Well if I DO get in jail, my family would bail me out." Niou smirked

The trickster and the devil looked at each other silently for a moment

"…"

"…"

"…yeah better save up on some money kid" Niou said patting Kirihara's back, the younger only willingly nodded

"Don't worry Niou-senpai, I'm here for you." Now they're hugging each other dramatically patting each other's backs

Sanada was making a 'why am I with these kind of people' look

While the other's was just having that 'WTF' look…except Yukimura he's still smilin'

….After practices while walking at the school grounds….

"Hmm…come to think of it… there's another thing I need to prepare for." Kirihara announced looking up thinking

"What now brat?" Niou asked

"I'm gonna help with the expenses for Sanada-fukubuchou's wedding"

The other regulars stifled their laughter

"What's wrong? Fukubuchou's gonna be married to a nice pretty lady and have children…" their kouhai said

Sanada just didn't react, it would be nice to get married with a nice pretty lady someday, and have a family, and right now he's dreaming while walking.

"And that's why I'm gonna help with the expenses so Sanada-fukubuchou will have a grand wedding." Kirihara continued

"What was that? Sanada-san will be getting married?" A passing by teacher asked

Niou laughed "Nope. Never!" he laughed again

"NIOU!" the said boy began running for his life from the now chasing Sanada

"Sanada-senpai! Don't beat up Niou-senpai too bad! I don't have the money for the hospital yet!" Kirihara shouted

* * *

><p>Uhmm.. reviews? xD<p> 


End file.
